Memoir
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Hujan membawanya teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya, yang juga menjadi kenangan 'bahagia' terakhirnya... A BirthDay Fic for My Special Ninja, Uchiha Itachi. :'D


**Memoir.**

~A Birthday Fic For My Special Ninja, _Uchiha Itachi_~

Characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story ©Celia Agarashi

* * *

><p><strong>Memoir.<strong>

"Itachi-san, apa kau tak khawatir tentang Deidara yang mengincar Sasuke?"

Itachi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari sang partner. Hari ini memang mendung dan berangin, tapi kenapa jelmaan hiu di sampingnya ini mendadak bertanya demikian?

Itachi melirik Kisame. _Kenapa aku harus khawatir mengenai adikku?_ Bah.

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir?"

"Dia 'kan anggota keluargamu yang terakhir, Itachi-san. Jadi kau sama sekali tidak khawatir? Khukhu."

_Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir, Kisame. Sasuke tidak mungkin dikalahkan oleh orang semacam Deidara._

Tapi dia tidak menyuarakan hatinya.

Entah bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Kisame kalau sampai dia mendengar jawaban yang ada di otaknya ini. Bisa-bisa rahasianya terbongkar. Atau kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain. "Huh. Kalau misalkan dia terbunuh sekali pun, itu berarti dia tidak cocok untuk memiliki darah Uchiha. Itu saja."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya, itu saja."

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun perlahan, dan membasahi apa yang ada di bawahnya. Mengalir jatuh melalui dedaunan. Meluncur ke bawah melalui sela-sela pepohonan. Dan ada juga yang jatuh ke tanah setelah mengikuti garis-garis wajah orang yang tengah berdiri sendirian ini. Partnernya tengah pergi ke pedesaaan, mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Yonbi. Seharusnya ia juga pergi, tapi entah kenapa langkahnya terhenti dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati nuansa hening yang diberikan oleh hutan di sini. Dia melihat ke atas, menerawang jauh menuju ke langit yang gelap.<p>

_Langit yang gelap ini membawanya kembali ke kenangan masa lalu._

Dia tersenyum tipis. Memejamkan matanya, dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Berusaha meraih sesuatu yang kosong, dan membiarkan air mata langit menuruni setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sendirian di tengah hutan itu membuat galau, membuat rindu. Itachi memang terbiasa sendiri, tapi dia hanyalah sesosok ninja yang tegar. Dan tegar bukan berarti dia tidak sedih menghadapi kesendirian ini.

Dia _rindu_ pelukan hangat dari mamanya.

Dia _rindu_ belaian hangat di kepalanya dari ayahnya.

Dia _rindu_ sapaan hangat dari tetangganya.

Dia _rindu _tingkah laku dari rekan-rekan setimnya.

Dan, dia _rindu _senyuman yang merekah dari adiknya.

Itachi membuka mulutnya. Ingin berkata-kata sesuatu, tapi ia urungkan niat itu.

_Benar juga, Sasuke…_

_Entah apa yang tengah adikku lakukan di sana. Apakah dia sudah bertemu Deidara? _

_Kuharap tidak._

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Bangun!"<p>

Suara Sasuke terdengar nyaring di telinga Itachi. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Sasuke, kau 'kan tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu,"

"Tapi mama menyuruhku membangunkanmu, Nii-chan," Sasuke memanjat naik ke atas kasur. "Dan kau janji akan berlatih bersamaku hari ini,"

"Oh, benar juga," Itachi tersenyum. "Tapi maaf Sasuke, hari ini Nii-chan harus latihan bersama guru dan teman-teman yang lain di hutan. Nii-chan baru akan pulang dua hari lagi. Maaf ya, kalau lain kali saja bagaimana?"

Sasuke kemudian mencibir sambil merengut, "Nii-chan selalu bilang begitu, 'maaf ya, lain kali saja',"

Itachi mendengus pelan, "Ya sudah. Mendekatlah sedikit lagi Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

Sasuke langsung sumringah. Dia segera menggeser posisi duduknya dan mendekati kakaknya. Tapi..

TUG!

Yeah, Itachi menutuk Sasuke, "Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja ya?"

"ASDFGHJKL! Dasar Nii-chan tukang bohong!"

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, mukamu kenapa seperti itu?" Suara Mikoto memecah keheningan di dapur. Ia sedikit melirik anaknya yang <em>seharusnya<em> sedang menikmati santapan paginya.

Sasuke masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Dia terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sarapannya, "Nii-chan membuatku kesal, Ma."

"Kesal kenapa lagi? Padahal rasanya kakakmu itu senyum-senyum saja tadi. Kamu ini…"

"Mama! Nii-chan itu sudah berjanji akan menemaniku berlatih hari ini! Tapi dia lebih mementingkan teman-temannya daripada adiknya sendiri! Urgh," Sasuke semakin kesal saja ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Mamanya, sambil terus ia mencabik-cabik telur dadarnya dengan sumpit.

Mikoto pun menoleh—mendengar suara sumpit yang mulai bertabrakan keras dengan piring—dan dia mendapati anaknya sedang berapi-api karena kakaknya—_lagi-lagi_—mengingkari janji. Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan membelai lembut kepala anak bungsunya, "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kakakmu 'kan pergi bersama teman-temannya bukan untuk bermain-main, melainkan untuk latihan, bukan? Dan itu memang program latihan dari sekolah. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat, sayang,"

"Tapi, Ma! Nii-chan pergi latihan selama dua hari! Padahal besok hari ulang tahunnya!"

Mikoto sedikit tersentak kaget saat Sasuke bilang begitu. _Benar juga, ya. Besok kan ulang tahun Itachi, kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

Mikoto menghela napas dan lalu berbicara kepada anaknya, "Sasuke.. Kamu sangat sayang sama Nii-chan ya?"

"Iyalah, Ma. Bahkan aku lebih sayang sama Nii-chan daripada sama Mama." jawab Sasuke polos.

JLEB. Rasanya Mikoto mau nangis.

"Err, ya sudah lah, Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke mau memberikan apa buat Nii-chan?"

"Ada deh, mau tau aja sih,"

"…" Mikoto membisu. Rasanya dia ingin mengambil golok kalau saja Sasuke bukan anaknya.

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi berlari kecil menuju halaman sekolahnya. Tempat itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kecil yang merupakan calon ninja—sama seperti dirinya. Seorang teman melambaikan tangan dan memanggilnya, "Itachi! Cepatlah Sedikit!"<p>

"Iya! Aku segera ke sana!" Itachi mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri anak lelaki itu. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul ya?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Setidaknya, kata Sensei kita akan berangkat sekarang. Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Itachi?"

"Yah, adikku seperti biasa. Hahaha,"

"Berbaris semuanya!" Suara lantang sensei terdengar begitu jelas. "Sekarang kita akan berangkat. Periksa kembali bawaan kalian, dan BERANGKAT!"

"OU!"

Mereka semua pun berjalan keluar akademi bersama-sama. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>"My God! Jalanan macam apa ini? Ini sih tidak bisa disebut jalanan!"<p>

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai menggerutu akan anehnya rute yang mereka lalui. Memang benar, rute yang mereka lalui BENAR-BENAR terjal. Salah langkah sedikit kau bisa langsung tergelincir. Terpisah dari kawananmu? Kau akan nyasar dan MUNGKIN tak akan bisa pulang kembali. Mendengar suara hewan liar? TERLALU sering! Sampai-sampai bikin merinding. Mungkin benar hutan ini bisa melatih kita dari fisik hingga ke mental, tapi baru setengah perjalanan saja sudah banyak anak yang meronta-ronta minta pulang.

"KALIAN INI! Kalian masih terlalu lemah jika ingin menjadi ninja yang besar! Baru tantangan segini saja nyali kalian sudah menciut, bagaimana kalau kalian diperintahkan untuk menyusup ke markas lawan, hah?"

"Kami kan masih kecil, Sensei!"

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" Teriak sensei dengan penuh semangat, nggak nyantai.

"Sensei semangat sekali ya sepertinya, Itachi," bisik seorang teman ke Itachi.

"Haha, entahlah. Mungkin hari ini akan turun hujan?"

Dan bagaikan pawang hujan, mendadak gerimis mulai turun ke bumi—sesuai perkataan lelaki berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Sensei, gerimis!" Seru salah seorang murid perempuan.

"Huh, gerimis ya… Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat siapkan tenda kalian masing-masing! Hari ini kita akan berteduh di sini!"

Semua murid pun segera memasang tenda mereka—semua anak ingin cepat-cepat menghangatkan diri dan bersantai di dalam tenda. Banyak anak yang kesulitan, terutama mereka memasang tenda di tengah hujan seperti ini. Sudah diburu waktu, ini juga kali pertama mereka memasang tenda sendiri. Tapi Itachi berbeda, memasang tenda itu hanyalah hal sepele baginya. Karena itulah dalam waktu singkat, Itachi sudah selesai memasang tendanya. Dia pun masuk dan merentangkan badannya di atas matras tipis, disusul oleh temannya yang mengambil posisi di samping dirinya berbaring.

"Tadi kata Sensei kita boleh langsung tidur lho, Itachi."

"Lalu?"

"…Aku tidur." Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dari temannya. _Tidurnya cepat sekali…_

_Kira-kira, Sasuke sedang apa ya di rumah?_

Itachi menerawang ke atas. Suara riuh teman-temannya sudah tak terdengar. Kelihatannya mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam tenda, beristirahat dan bersenda gurau di sana. Tanpa terasa hari telah menjadi gelap—entah apa itu karena mendung ataupun memang malam sudah menjelang. Yang pasti, hari ini mereka telah melalui rute yang melelahkan tapi masih belum sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. _Mungkin waktu latihan akan ditambah menjadi 3 hari, mungkin saja 'kan?_

_Ah ya, kalau pulang ke rumah nanti, Sasuke pasti mengamuk padaku._

Sembari memikirkan hal itu—bagaimana adiknya akan mengamuk beberapa hari ke depan—perlahan-lahan Itachi memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati atmosfir yang tersedia dan dinginnya suhu yang menyetuh kulit. Suara rintikan hujan terdengar jelas, dan sepi yang menaungi keadaan di luar juga terasa begitu mencekam sampai ke dalam. Lambat tapi pasti, Itachi jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

…

…..

….

_Beberapa jam kemudian…_

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nii-chan, Nii-chan…"<p>

…_Suara Sasuke? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara Sasuke?_

"Nii-chan, bangun…"

_Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti berbisik, tapi kenapa terasa begitu dekat? Apa aku salah dengar?_

Itachi membuka matanya sedikit dan mendapati adiknya berhadapan dengan sangat dekat dengan mukanya. Kemudian dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang mungil dan tangan yang seperti hendak menebar sesuatu, dia berseru, "Otanjoubi Omedetou Onii-chan!"

Sasuke menebarkan bunga-bunga kecil di atas muka Itachi.

_Apa ini semacam mimpi?_

"….Sasuke?" Panggil Itachi sambil mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"Nii-chan, kau ini sudah bangun belum sih?" Sasuke terheran-heran.

_Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi, toh. Tapi bagaimana bisa?_

"…Sasuke, katakan pada nii-chan, ya. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

Sasuke—lagi-lagi—memasang senyum bangga dan puas di wajahnya, "Tentu saja aku mengikuti Onii-chan! Hebat bukan?"

_Mengikutiku?_

"Mengikutiku? Sasuke! Itu kan berbahaya! Apa kau ada terluka? Aduh lututmu tergores, sikutmu juga! Dan dahimu ini memerah! Sini biar Nii-chan obati!"

"Aw, aw!" seru Sasuke ketika Itachi menyentuh luka-lukanya.

"Kamu ini… Ngapain sih pakai mengikuti Nii-chan segala? Kamu sudah minta izin sama Mama, memangnya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada sedikit geram. Ia tidak suka melihat Sasuke melakukan hal seenak jidatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa memangnya, Nii-chan? Ini semua 'kan gara-gara Nii-chan juga!" Sungut Sasuke kesal.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Salahku? Kenapa?"

"Nii-chan meninggalkan aku sendirian padahal harusnya kemarin kita berlatih bersama! Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk mengajak Nii-chan latihan sampai dini hari dan memberikan hadiah kejutan untuk Nii-chan! Memangnya aku tidak boleh memberikan kado spesial di hari ulang tahun Nii-chan?"

Itachi terhenyak. Ulang tahun? Benar juga, dia tidak sadar tadi Sasuke mengucapkan salam ulang tahun padanya. Dan berarti bunga-bunga yang terjatuh di sekitar tubuhnya ini adalah kado untuknya? _Begitukah?_

Tapi kenapa adiknya ini sampai mengejarnya kemari? Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai ia pulang saja?

"Kenapa tidak menungguku di rumah Sasuke? Aku 'kan tidak masalah walau sampai lewat hari ulang tahunku,"

"Aku tidak mau! Memangnya salah mengejar kakak yang kusayangi hanya untuk mengucapkan salam ulang tahun untuknya? Salahku? Salah Mama? Salah Papa? Salah siapa, hah?" seru Sasuke kesal.

Itachi termangu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Otaknya masih tidak bisa menangkap apa yang adiknya ini katakan.

"…Kau 'kan kakak yang sangat kusayangi! Memang salah berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada kakakku sendiri?"

JLEB. Jawaban Sasuke yang sangat blak-blakan sungguh membuat hati Itachi tertohok. Tertohok hingga membuat air mata bahagianya jatuh begitu saja dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Sasuke… _Arigato, Otouto_." Itachi menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke yang begitu kecil akan mengejarnya dan melalui rute yang berbahaya, hanya untuk menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padanya. Tuhan boleh mengutuknya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Bahkan Tuhan boleh membunuhnya kalau memang ternyata ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"…Nii-chan, jangan menangis," Melihat kakaknya yang menangis, Sasuke pun ikut menangis dalam pelukan sang kakak. Sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur sembari berpelukan dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di kedua pipi mereka.

* * *

><p>Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>"…Itachi-san, Itachi-san!"<p>

Itachi terbangun dari mimpinya dan mendapati Kisame yang tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Dia tertidur? Sejak kapan dia tertidur? Dan sejak kapan dia terbaring di akar pohon begini?

"Itachi-san, aku sudah mengetahui letak dimana Yonbi berada. Kau mau kita berangkat sekarang, atau ingin meneruskan istirahat terlebih dahulu?"

Itachi masih terdiam. Otaknya belum bisa merespon dengan baik perkataan dari Kisame. Mimpi tadi… Dia tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Tapi sepertinya itu mimpi tentang kenangan masa kecilnya. Entah bagaimana, mendadak ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi mana mungkin?

"Itachi-san, kau menangis?"

Itachi merasakan air hangat mengalir dari matanya. _Kenapa aku menangis?_ _Mimpi itukah yang membuatku menangis?_

…_.Ah benar juga._

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini air bekas tetesan hujan yang menyangkut di dedaunan sana. Ayo kita segera menuju lokasi Yonbi berada, Kisame,"

…_Hari ini Ulang Tahunku yang ke-21._

_Sayangnya tahun ini pun, tak ada suara anak kecil yang mengejarku hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang pertama padaku._

_Ah, tidak._

_Setidaknya aku telah mendengarnya di mimpi._

Entah sudah berapa tahun dia tidak mendengar suara adiknya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Mungkin kenangan yang ada di mimpinya itu adalah kenangan satu-satunya yang ia miliki ketika adiknya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kebetulan atau tidak, _mungkin_ mimpi itulah hadiah terindah yang ia dapat setelah beberapa tahun ini.

_Mungkin, tahun ini aku harus mengunjungi kuil untuk berdoa, walau cuma sekali._

* * *

><p>End of The Memoir.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

HUGAA ITACHI OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! Sebenarnya tahun ini ulang tahunnya yang ke-22 (atau mungkin lebih, ane juga kurang tau, lupaa DX) Tapi karena latarnya diambil pas mereka nyari Yonbi-dimana Itachi masih hidup pastinya-makanya kubuat jadi 21 sama seperti dikatakan dalam Naruto Databook III. Yang pasti, semoga om Masashi mau cepet-cepet melepaskan Itachi dari kuasa Kabuto, biar lelaki yang sangat _amazing_ ini bisa tenang di alam sana. Uhiks, ;_;

Apakah storynya aneh? Aduh aduh maaf ya kalo aneh, otak saya sedang kurang bisa diajak bekerja sama. Mungkin karena saya kebanyakan makan ayam sama roti srikaya. Argh! Trus kayaknya di sini alurnya juga kecepatan, sebenarnya juga karena saya males mengetiknya, tangan sakit dan saya sudah ngantuk sekali. Kalau ada kekurangan, jangan segan untuk menyampaikan di kotak review! Saya menerima apapun dengan lapang dada, muahahaha.

Btw, saya nungguin jam 00.00 buat tereak 'selamat ulang tahun' ke Itachi lho #GaDaYangNanyaKayaknyaYa #krik

Dan sejujurnya pas ngetik bagian Sasuke, rasanya mau ngebejek gitu deh. Entah kenapa pengen aja DX. Dan sejujurnya juga saya mellow pas ngetik dan baca ulang fic ini. Entah yang lain bisa merasakan atau tidak, tapi saya bacanya sambil ngebayangin perasaan Itachi yang harus melewati hari-hari ulang tahunnya sendirian. Tanpa ada ucapan selamat dari adiknya tercinta, bahkan setelah ada kenangan seperti di cerita di atas. Aduh miris, ini yang bikin saya mellow. Saya gatau bisa tersampaikan apa tidak, tapi intinya, AYO RAYAIN ULANG TAHUN ITACHI KAWAN! dDXb _Hwaiting!_

Salam Ganteng,

Celia Agarashi


End file.
